Their Song
by AJ Rayne
Summary: A drabble collection for Katara and Zuko. When time is of the essence, and you need your dose of Zutara, some scenes inspired by music.
1. 1

_Disclaimer: The songs aren't mine, the characters aren't mine...if you can find anything that IS mine, you get a cookie._**  
**

* * *

**Mario Winans - _I Don't Wanna Know_**

Katara hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her folded arms. The long, loose strands of her hair blew around her head as she gritted her teeth against the tears that threatened behind her closed lids.

She'd looked into his eyes, had seen the light there, and had believed, for that one brief moment, that he had changed. She didn't know why it hurt now, why she felt betrayed, and she didn't want to know.

* * *

**Fuel - _Innocent (acoustic) _**

Zuko threw his helmet on the ground, fell to his knees, and tilted his face up to the weeping sky. The cool rain washed away his blood, his tears, and his fire. He heard the approaching footsteps, and knew they didn't belong to any of his men. He didn't turn, didn't move, his soul weary from the fight.

"Zuko."

Her voice snapped at him like the lightning that zigzagged in the sky overhead.

He didn't turn.

When she knelt at his back and put her arms around him, he leaned back, and thought that with her, he was still innocent.

* * *

**Mariah Carey – _Without You_**

The Firebender melted nearly every room he stepped into, nearly dumped himself and her grandmother into the icy seas when the older woman merely commented that his clothes clashed with everyone else's, and essentially alienated most of the villagers during his visit.

He complained about the food, the weather, _her_, but when it came time for him to leave, she very nearly trapped his ship in a glacier, and if not for his reasonable explanation that the Fire Nation would fall apart without him, she would have. His relief at leaving irked her, but when he held her long enough to make his retainers uncomfortable and to make her brother reach for his boomerang, she'd forgiven him.

Without him, home wasn't home anymore, and that was why, two days later, she was following him.

* * *

**R.E.M. - _Man on the Moon_**

Katara put her ear to the door, like she did every night, when Zuko came in to say goodnight to their son. She'd promised that she would give her men time alone to talk about 'man' things, as her husband was wont to describe it, but she knew that all Zuko did was tell their three-year-old fairytales that she knew his mother had told him.

"...if you believe, they put a man on the moon," he was saying.

At that, she wasn't able to resist. Opening the door a crack, she smiled when they looked at her.

"Actually, it's a woman," she whispered.

* * *

**Breaking Benjamin – _Had Enough_**

"You had to have it all, didn't you? Have you had _enough_? You greedy little bastard," Zuko snarled.

Azula's smile was feral. "You know I'll burn this whole world down before I let you have it."

She came at him with blue fire but he was faster than she was now and he was gone before she could even blink. What she didn't expect was the spray of ice darts that shot out from where he'd been standing or the cool gaze of the girl who'd thrown them.

"Zuko," Katara said, her eyes on the princess.

"Katara," he said, holding swords that burned with fire.

Azula curled her hands into fists. "I thought you changed, Zuzu."

Her brother looked at the girl, then back at her, and she saw his smile.

"I _have _changed."

And then he charged.

* * *

_Author's Note: These were written for the katarazuko LJcommunity drabble challenge. The rest will be written for my iPod. Thanks for always being there, buddy._ XD 


	2. 2

**Dixie Chicks _– Everybody Knows_**

Zuko is hiding behind the fire that symbolizes his power and his separation from the people he rules, but even though the orange and red casts him in the colors of power and royalty, he feels exposed. He feels the eyes of his court looking past the fire and straight at him, and he hears his words echoing in his head long after he's said them.

Behind him, her back pressed up against his in a warmth that comforts him more than his element ever could, Katara laughs quietly. She lifts her sleeve and looks at the necklace he'd tied around her wrist years before.

"Zuko," she whispers. "I think they already knew."

* * *

**The Exies – _Ugly_**

The little golden eyed girl runs across the frozen ground on sure feet even though she looks as out of place as a fire at the bottom of the ocean. Tears cling to her long lashes and with a small cry of relief, she runs through the flap of the familiar tent.

Her father catches her in his arms just as she is about to throw herself into them. His face is frozen at the sight of her tears, but she is comforted by the tightening of his arms.

"Don't let them do this to you, Amaya," Zuko says, stroking her dark head. "You're a princess of the Fire Nation..."

"Daddy, they call me ugly," she sniffles.

"Yeah, they call me that too, but I don't let them hurt me. Don't be angry because it'll make you bitter, and then that will make you ugly. You're too beautiful for that, my Amaya."

She stares up at him, sees his scar, and touches it with fingers that are familiar to its ridges and bumps. He doesn't flinch from her and he looks into her face with eyes like her own, except his are brave and steady. Amaya feels her tears dry up.

"Daddy..." she says. "You're not ugly."

"No...and neither are you."

* * *

**Gin Blossoms – _Follow You Down_**

Katara lets out a whoop that echoes off the walls of the well and she lands with a loud squelch right in the middle of a mud puddle. In the middle of a Fire Nation summer, she isn't surprised it's drying up. She takes a swipe at her cheek, and flicks a dollop of mud back to the ground. Bending, she picks up the sword she threw down the well in a pique of temper. Tilting her head up, she sees the outline of Zuko's head against the clear blue sky and she holds up the sword for him to see.

"Come and get it!" she yells, waving it at him.

But her movement causes her to lose her footing and she falls down hard, mud splattering her clothing. She swears loudly and her voice echoes up to where Zuko is laughing.

"I would've followed you down, but I wouldn't follow you down that far," he calls back. "Have fun down there, Mudbender!"

* * *

**Natalie Cole – _Almost Like Being In Love_**

Sokka blinks. He isn't sure, but he thinks he sees a smile on the Fire Lord's face. Zuko isn't one for displays of emotion that aren't related to angst and its shaggy-hair-in-its-face, sad-music-type cousins, and a smile is definitely not in that family tree. Sokka watches the other man walk down the corridor with a lighter step, return the bows and greetings with his own—basically, doing his best impression of a beam of sunshine.

Zuko looks ready to burst into song, when Katara suddenly appears around the bend. She smiles and bows, but to Sokka's confusion, Zuko freezes and immediately reverts back to type. He glowers at her and walks past with a whoosh of his robes. Katara sticks her tongue out at his retreating back, her own expression thunderous. Sokka lets out a snort of laughter.

For a second, he thought that the Fire Lord had fallen in love or some ridiculous nonsense, but he is sure now that he must have just been seeing things.


End file.
